Stranded
by UnchartedFreaks
Summary: The Drake twins arrive on an island searching for treasure. Turns out, the were at the wrong location. Getting there was easy, but getting out might be a problem. Especially if the locals are a tribe full of cannibals.
1. Chapter 1

"Nate, are you sure this is the place?" I ask, blocking the sun with my hands. "According to the map, it is." Nate says, looking up from the paper in his hands. I climbed off of our rental boat. "Well, the temple should be around here somewhere." I say, walking forward. We approached the line where hot sand became think jungle. We slowly started to make our way. A few hours passed and still no temple. "Nate, are you sure the temple is here?" I say, wiping my forehead. He pulls out the map. His eyes widened. "What?" I ask. "Uh, I may or may not have grabbed the wrong map." He states. "What?!" I ask. He nods. "Yeah, wrong map." He says just as we heard something explode.

"What the hell was that?!" I say as we rush back to the ocean. Our boat was in pieces and smoke lingered from the recent explosion. I quickly climbed on board to see what the damage was. "Well?" Nate asks. I shake my head. "There's no way we're getting off of the island with this." I say, worried. "Good thing it's a rental, huh?" Nate joked. I scoffed. "Nathan, this is not something to joke about! We are stranded on a deserted island with no food, water, or shelter! I know for damn sure we aren't alone, either!" I say. Nate raised his hands in surrender. "Just trying to lighten the mood, Natty. Come on, we've handled things much worse than this." He says as I search through the salvage. I picked up two walkie-talkies. I tossed one to Nate. "Here, somehow these didn't get blown sky high." I say.

"Sweet." Nate says as we attach them to our belts. Just then, an arrow whizzed past my head. We turned to see tribal looking men running towards us. "Oh, crap. Run!" Nate says as I jump off the bow. Nate grabs my hand and we ran back into the trees. We ducked behind a fallen tree and peek out. We got a closer look at the men. They had war paint all over them and wore strange hats. Some had clothes that smelled like rotting flesh. "Is that….human skin?!" I whisper in disbelief. One snapped his head over this way and we quickly ducked down.

I made the mistake of moving my foot back. The twig that had been right behind my snapped, causing the whole tribe to look towards us. "Run!' Nate yelled. We stood and took off. I ran like no tomorrow until I was out of breath. I stopped and put my hands on my knees. "That was a close one, huh?" I ask. No response.

I turned around. "Nate?" I call out. Nothing. I grabbed my talkie and turned it on. "Nate, do you hear me? Nathan?" I ask. My only reply was static. I walked a few steps forward before a rope latched onto my foot and I was pulled upwards. My gun fell out of my holster and hit the dirt. "Dammit!" I yell, reaching for it. It was just out of my grasp. I began to hear rustling in the trees. I stretched my hand as far out as it would go and I managed to grab the hilt of it. I point and raise the gun towards the sound, finger on the trigger. It was Nathan!

"Whoa, whoa! Easy there, killer." He says as I sigh in relief as I toss the gun beside me. "Thank God! Why didn't you answer me?!" I say, annoyed. "Sorry, I had to turn it off. A couple of them were on my trail." He says as he walks over "They got the whole island booby trapped." He says as he pulls out his machete. "Oh, really? I didn't know. All of the blood rushing to my head must be making me forget." I say as he slices the blade through the rope and I crash to the ground. I push my hair out of my eyes and glare up at Nate. "Smartass." He says as he puts out his hand and helps me to my feet. I grabbed my gun and placed it back in my holster. I noticed how dark it had become and I looked up. The once light blue sky had transformed into a dark gray that began to block the bright sun. Nate and I glanced at each other. "We better find shelter soon. It looks like it's going to get bad real quick." Nate says. I nod as I looked around, seeking potential places where we can make camp for the night. That's when I spotted a cave. "Hey, what about in there?" I ask, pointing.

We carefully approached the entrance. Nate peered inside. "Anything living in there?" I ask. "Doesn't look like it." Nate's voice echoes. I sigh in relief. "Good. Now, we need to find some supplies to make a fire." I say as I head out into the woodland. After a few minutes of searching, we found all of the items we needed and met back inside the cave. Nate patted his pants. "Now, where did I put those matches?" He asks as I pull them out from my cargo pants pocket. I light one up and toss it into the wood. The flame shot to life.

"Nice." Nate commented. I tried my best to hide my yawn. Nate chuckled. "You get some rest. I'll take the first watch." He states. I nod as I lay down on the cold ground, using my arms as a pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Natty, wake up." Nate says softly. I open my eyes and sit up. Rain was pouring down, lighting flashed, and thunder boomed. I walked to the edge of the cave and sat down. "You sure you got this?" Nate asks as I nod.

"Yep. You get some rest. We'll need it." I say as he lays down and falls asleep. I kept a sharp eye and a close ear outside. I sigh. It seems trouble follows us everywhere.

All of a sudden, I heard the snap of the twig along with a shadow from a lighting flash.

"Nate, wake up!" I say, rushing over and shaking him

"Huh? What's wrong?" Nate asks as I pull him over to the entrance and point out.

"Look!" I say.

"Nat, there's nothing there." Nate says as I look back out into the dark jungle. Nothing.

"No, there was a shadow! I heard a noise and then when I look up, there was a figure!" I say as Nate patted my shoulder.

"You were just seeing things, Nat." he says as he goes back to his sleeping spot.

I sighed and wiped my eyes. "Yeah, I was just seeing things." I say as the rest of my watch went by uneventful.

"Alright. We need to find a way to get in contact with Sully." Nate says as we step out into the jungle.

"All of that rain last night isn't gonna help us." I say as I looked down at my muddy boot. That's when I saw a symbol on a tree. Right where that figure was last night.

"Nate, look!" I say as I point to it.

"That's weird." Nate says as we carefully approach it.

"It looks like a symbol used in rituals. It matches the ones I saw on some of the tribal clothing." Nate says as I stare at him.

"Wait, are you saying they're after us so we can be used in some kind of ritual?!" I ask. He shush me.

"Don't you dare shush me, Nathan!" I say as he sighs.

"Nat, I'm not gonna let them get us. We'l be out of here in no time!" Nate says as I heard movement.

"Get down!" Nate says as we lay down in the mud.

I heard two voices speaking an unknown language. They rushed into the cave with spears. Nate looked over to me.

"Don't move." he mouthed. I nod as I remembered I left my journal back inside.

"Crap." I mumbled under my breath as one of them picked it up and looked through it. He then found a picture of Nate and I. He pointed at me in the photo and repeated a word over and over. Nate and I shared a look before the tribesman dropped it and they ran out and out of sight.

"What the hell?" Nate says as I race back to the cave. I pick up my journal and laugh.

"Nate, look at us! They've never seen people like us before! To them, we're from a different world." I say, fascinated.

"Yeah. One where we don't eat people and wear their skin!" He says. I look at him.

"Let's just get going. They know we've been here. I don't wanna be here when more show up." I say as I put my journal back on my person and we start walking through the forest.

"Nate, how are we gonna get out of this one?" I ask.

"I'm working on a plan." he says. I chuckle.

"Don't think to hard." I say. He lightly pushes me and I chuckled. That's when we heard running.

"Go, go!" Nate says, pushing me ahead of him. We took off as we reached the bottom of a large cliff.

"There's no way around it! It's a dead end, Nate!" I say, my eyes darting around as I searched for an escape route.

"Climb!" Nate said as I looked at him, slightly puzzled.

"What?" I ask as he pointed to rocks. I finally understood as I put a foot and my hands on the warm rocks and started my ascent. As soon as I was high enough, Nate started climbing. That's when I saw members of the tribe arrive and I looked at them. That's when a spear nearly got me in the head and dug itself into the rocks.

"Oh, crap!" I say as I started climbing up the cliff faster.

I was halfway up when one of the rocks I was holding onto started crumbling. I quickly jumped to another one as that one went out.

"Nate, watch the rocks! Some of them are loose or really weak!" I warn as he nodded. We finally made it to the top, dodging arrows and spears.

"We're alive!" Nate said, letting out a nervous and relieved laugh. I laid on my back, looking at the sky.

"That was too close." I say, my heart pounding in my chest.

I sat myself up as I looked at Nate.

"You alright?" I ask as he nodded.

"Just great. You?" he asked as he pulled me up.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here before our friends show up again." I say as he looked around.

"We'll need something to eat and something to drink soon." he said as I nod.

"Let's look for a clean water source and something editable." I suggest.

"Yeah. Let's get going." Nate says as we took off, watching out for movement and traps. This is a very weird island.


	3. Chapter 3

We continued our way when I heard something.

"Hold up!" I whisper as Nate stopped.

"What?" he whispered back as I held out my hand.

"I think I hear something." I say as we both fell silent. I heard a bird fly off of a tree, it's wings flapping. Then, complete quiet. That's when I heard a twig snap. Nate and I didn't take a chance as we took off. We ran ahead and his behind the brush.

"We can't keep running. We're gonna need weapons." Nate says quietly as I nod.

"Kids, that you?" a voice asked as our eyes went wide and we peeked out over the brush.

"Sully?!" we ask in both shock and disbelief.

He sighed in relief as we stood up.

"Glad to see you two alive and kicking." he said as we looked at each other then to him.

"Sully, what are you doing here?!" I ask him as he looked at me.

"The tracker of the boat went offline. So, I decided to follow your trail and see what happened." he said as we groaned.

"Please tell us they didn't.." Nate trailed.

"Blow up my boat like the 4th of July? Yeah, those psychos already did that." he says as we throw our hands up.

"Great. That's just great." Nate mumbled.

"There goes our plan." I say, running a hand through my dirty, messy, and sweaty hair.

"Have you got anything on you? Most of our supplies were lost in the blast." Nate says as Sully nodded.

"Managed to salvage my backpack. Got some rope, food, clean water. Ain't gonna last long though." Sully says as I nod.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Let's just make do with what we do have." I say as they nodded.

"What the hell's going on here, kids?" Sully asked as we shook our heads.

"I don't know, Sully, but I don't like it." Nate says as I agree.

"Well, I thought I saw a radio tower not far from here. Maybe we could link up your walkie-talkies to it?" Sully suggested as we nod.

"It's worth a shot. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?" I say, swinging my arm.

"I don't know, Nat. We got people who want us for lunch." Nate says as Sully shrugs.

"Maybe we should take it as a compliment." Sully says as we look at him, eyes wide and mouths open.

"What?" he asked as we shook our heads.

"Let's just get going." Nate says as we moved forward, birds chirping.

"What language were they speaking?" Sully asked as I shook my head.

"I have never heard anything like that before. Not a typical one for this area though." I say as Nate nodded.

"Something's up with this place, Sully. We just don't know what." Nate said.

"So, what now?" I ask them as Nate looked to Sully.

"We should find somewhere we can rest and eat a little something." Sully said as I looked ahead.

"I think I see something up there." I say, pointing.

"Let's go take a look." Sully says as we walked forward to see a small campfire.

"Someone's been here." I say, looking at the ashes.

"It's still warm. The owner hasn't been gone long" Sully says, pinching it.

"I think I know who it belongs to." Nate said as we turned around to see a tribesman holding some sort of knife at Nate's neck. Oh, crap.

"Nate, don't move." Sully ordered as my body tensed.

The man said something as he pressed the knife closer to Nate's throat.

"Sully." I say, starting to panic.

"It's alright, kid." he says to me as I looked at him, shaking my head.

"Nat, we can't rush into this. You know that." he said as I nodded before looking at the man, glaring slightly as my fists clenched. Think, Natalie, think. The guy doesn't know English, has never seen anyone like us before, and has my twin hostage. Great. Just great.


	4. Chapter 4

He said something again as I shook my head. That's when Nate slammed his head back and knocked the tribal to the ground as Nate picked up the fallen knife.

"Run, run!" Nate yelled as we took off down deep into the jungle. I felt briers and small branches go across my face as we continued to hop over logs and other obstacles. We stopped and tried to breathe as I looked around.

"These people are insane." I say as I removed my hands from my knees.

"Got that right." Nate says as I smelt something.

"Ugh, what is that smell?" I say, covering my nose.

"Smells like something died. Or someone." Nate says as he looked at me in disgust.

"It's coming from over there." Sully said, nodding towards a pile of sticks and leaves.

I took a couple cautious steps forward when Nate grabbed my shoulder.

"It could be another trap." he says as I shook my head.

"For animals, maybe. For us, I don't think so." I say as he thought for a moment before nodding.

"Here, just in case." he said, holding out the knife. I grabbed the hilt of it and started walking as the stench increased. I moved the leaves aside as I gasped at what I saw.

"What is it, kid?" Sully asked as I used my forearm to block my nostrils.

"Nat, what is it?" Nate asked as I peered back at them.

"It's a body." I say as both Sully and Nate's eyes went wide.

"What?" Sully asked as I removed the rest of the leaves and examined the body.

"Is it one of them?" Nate asked as I shook my head.

"I can't tell. Looks like it was a horrible way to go." I say as I spotted something next to it. I picked it up to see it was a camera.

"I think whoever it was picked a bad place to visit." I say as I tried to turn it on but it was badly damaged.

"You think those freaks got him?" Sully asked as I looked at the camera and the body.

"Looks like it. It's mostly decayed now. They got what they were hunting for." I say grimly as I saw another pile of brush.

"What's that?" I say, placing the broken camera in Sully's pack.

Nate walked over and removed the brush and laughed. Sully and I looked at each other before walking forward.

"What is it?" I ask as Nate turned and grinned at me.

"I found some weapons!" he said as I smiled.

"Really?" I ask as he nodded.

"Guess they have little stashes all around the island." Nate says as he handed me a spear.

"Maybe that tourist had a boat." I say as Sully shook his head.

"It was probably blown up like ours, Nat." he said as I nod.

"Perhaps but maybe we can scavenge some supplies from the rubble." I say as Nate looked at Sully.

"Couldn't hurt." he agreed as Sully sighed.

"Alright but stay low and keep your guard up." Sully says as we nod, heading back out to the beach.

"Wait, what about the radio tower?" Nate asked as he looked at Sully.

"He's got a point here, Sully. That's our best chance of getting off this island." I say as Sully shook his head.

"We don't know what lies ahead of us, kids. It could be a walk in the park or it could be something totally unpredictable. We need to be prepared and well supplied before risking a journey like this one." Sully says as we nod.

"Now, just look for a boat." I say, peering out into the ocean.

"Might be easier said then done. Nat. That person looks like he's been dead a while. You wouldn't think the natives here would just leave boats out here, do you?" Nate says as I look at my brother.

"Must you always have a point on everything I say?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips as he ruffled my hair.

"That's what twins are for." he says as I roll my eyes.

"Just keep looking for something. Anything." I say as I sighed.

We walked along the shoreline, trying to find any signs of previous visitors besides the one that we already found.

"Hey, look at this." I say, bending down to get a closer look at the sand.

"What did you find, kid?" Sully asked as they walked over to me and I pointed.

"It looks like something was dragged from here. See the lines?" I say, referring to the straight lines that had seemed to be deep into the sand.

"What? They..dragged the boat into the jungle?" Sully asked as Nate shook his head, catching on.

"Not all at once. Our boat had been destroyed into pieces. Chances are, they take the parts separately. See, they drag them through the sand, creating these tracks." Nate said as I nodded.

"We follow these, it'll mostly likely lead us to the destroyed boats and hopefully some supplies." I say as I stood up.

"Well then, let's go as far as this trail will take us." Sully said as we started walking beside the deep lines that been cut into the sand. Only sense of direction we have at the moment, it seems.


	5. Chapter 5

I kept my head down as I followed the lines in the sand that were leading back into the thick jungle.

"What if we don't find anything there?" Nate asked as I looked up.

"Guess we just make do with what we do have and start heading to the radio tower." I say as the others nodded.

We followed the cuts into the jungle and it became harder to tell where the lines were.

"Crap. The trail's getting cold." I say as I squinted my eyes.

"Wouldn't say that, Nat." Sully says as we looked at him.

"They curve right here. See?" he says as they in fact did curve deeper into the darker parts of the jungle.

"Kids, this is feeling hinky." he said as we looked at him, a slight smirk on our faces.

"Hinky?" we repeat.

"Yeah. Something seems off." he said as we shook our heads. "

Your just paranoid, Sully. What could possibly go wrong?" I ask as Nate and I continued to eagerly follow the trail, Sully following right behind us.

"I wish we had some flashlights or something for when the sun goes down." I think out loud.

Just as I do so, I hear a click then a faint beam of light. I smile as I turn and look at Sully.

"Did you two forget yours again?" Sully taunts, his flashlight attached to his belt.

"Maybe. Didn't think we'd need them." Nate admits as we grin sheepishly. Sully sighed and shook his head in amusement. To him, we were still kids, and kids make mistakes.

"This outta teach you two." he says as we chuckle.

"Sure does." we say as I spotted something in the distance. It looked like sun being reflected off something. Metal, perhaps.

"We're getting close." Nate says as I nod.

"Hopefully with supplies for the taking." I add as we started walking a little faster.

"Don't get to ahead of yourselves." Sully advised as we slowed our pace down a little. That's when we stopped dead in our tracks as our eyes went wide. This was the definition of a boat graveyard. The whole area was filled with pieces and parts of boats of all brands, shapes, and sizes.

"Oh my.." Sully trailed as we walked closer to the piles of scrap.

"Well, this is defiantly a game changer." Nate mumbles as I looked around.

"How many boats do you think are here?" I ask as I glanced around the wreckage.

"Hard to tell, kid." Sully answered as I heard noises.

"Hide!" Nate whispered yelled as we hid behind a big pile of scrap metal and gears. I covered my nose as I could smell the oil and stench coming off of the rusted metal.

I lifted my head out above the pile, only my eyes and the top of my head showing. I saw two residents of the island dragging two big pieces of wood as I gasp.

"That's our boat!" I whispered as Nate pulled me down just as they looked up. He made a shushing motion as we went still as I heard the two men chatting. I looked at the spear in my hand but Sully shook his head. We didn't know how many there were here. Plus, they've made more experience with these things, I'm sure. Nate peeked his head out over the left edge of the pile as he raised his hand slightly.

"They're gone." he whispered as we stood.

"That was close." Sully says as Nate nodded.

"Let's just hurry and scavenge what we can." Nate says as I looked at him.

"This is a big area. We should split up. Sully, you can go with Nate since you don't have a walkie-talkie. I'll check the left and you guys can check the right." I suggest as Sully looked at me.

"I don't know.." he said as I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be fine, Sully. I'm a big girl." I taunt as he hesitantly nodded.

"Alright. Just keep your walkie-talkie on." he says as I nod before turning around and walking off on my own.

I kept my eyes peeled as I started going through the junk that surrounded this area. That's when I saw a backpack that was still in pretty good condition. "Hello there." I say as I walked over to it and opened it, putting my spear down. I laughed lightly to myself as I searched through it. Food, first aid, everything you needed in a situation like ours. "Now we're talking." I say quietly as I held up the flashlight I had found inside and flicked it on, making sure it still worked. "Someone came prepared." I state as I place the flashlight back inside and put the pack on. "Guess I should go back and find the boys." I say as I stood up. Just as I did so, I saw something brown go over my head and around my neck as I was pulled up, my feet off of the ground. I looked to see I was being choked by the stick part of a spear and I felt a strong body behind me. "C-Crap.." I managed to say as I started kicking and trying to escape. All while trying to turn my walkie-talkie on.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything was slowly turning dark as my fingers managed to click the button as I heard my walkie-talkie come to life. "H-Help.." I croaked out as my knuckles were turning white from the tight grip on the spear.

"Hey! Let her go!" I heard Nate scream as I was finally released and I hit the ground with a thud, coughing violently as I managed to sit up on my knees. Black spots blurred my vision as I heard feet pounding against the ground.

"Nat?! Natalie, you alright?!" I heard Nate say as he dropped down beside me, hands on my shoulder.s I continued to cough as I give a slight nod.

"What the hell happened?" Sully's voice asked as I heard him run up to us.

"One of them tried to choke Nat." I heard Nate growl as I tried to get my breathing even as I brought up a shaky hand to my burning neck.

"What?!" Sully asked as I nodded, finally able to breathe normally.

"W-With a spear." I say, voice slightly hoarse.

"Jesus Christ.." Sully trailed as I took the pack off of me.

"Found some good supplies, though." I say, trying to crack a crooked grin. Nate and Sully chuckled slightly as they searched through the pack.

"We better get out of here before he brings back friends." Nate says, helping me stand. I nod as I cleared my throat again.

"You sure your okay?" Nate asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I say as I pulled out the small handheld mirror I had found in the pack. I saw that there was a bright red line where the stick had been tightly pressed against my neck and it looked like it was gonna bruise.

"Lovely." I say to myself as Sully handed me the bottle of water he had brought with him.

"Here, kid." he said as I shook my head.

"We need to save it. There's not much in the pack I found either." I say as he rolled his eyes.

"Kid, you nearly had your neck broke. I think you deserve some water." he said as I reluctantly took the bottle and opened the cap.

"Don't drink to much at one time. You could get sick." Nate told me as I took a little sip of water, coughing slightly as it opened my throat up.

I handed the bottle back to Sully as I saw the sun was going down.

"We're gonna need to find shelter soon. I do not wanna be caught out here at night." Sully said as we nod in agreement. We walked ahead as I spotted a cave.

"How many caves are on this island?" I ask as we went inside and sat down. Sully took out the camera and started looking at it.

"Can you fix it?" Nate asked him as Sully nodded.

"Might take some time but I think I can get it working again." he said as he started tinkering on it. I fought back a yawn as I watched Nate got outside and collect firewood from the entrance of the cave. I heard a noise and Sully laughed.

"I'll be go to hell!" he said as I saw that the camera had turned on. Nate came back and got a small fire going by using one of Sully's matches.

"Hey, I think there's a video on here." I say, taking the camera from Sully and I pressed a button on the side of the camera.

Nate sat down on the other side of me as I hit play. That's when I saw three people. One was a black haired women who wore glasses, the second one was a big man who was sitting on the ground, and the third was unknown carrying the camera.

"Alright, let's just hurry up and get out of here. We were supposed to meet Ryan back at the docks an hour ago!" the one behind the camera said.

"Come on, Miller! Where's your sense of adventure?" the girl asked.

"Miller's right, Lucy. Ryan's gonna want his boat back." the one sitting down said as the girl scoffed.

"Alright, John. Let's go back to the stupid boat." she said right when there was an explosion and I paused the video.

"Oh no.." I say as I looked at the guys. We already know what the explosion on the tape was.

"I don't think Ryan is gonna get his boat back." Nate said as Sully sighed.

"Alright, Nat. Hit play again." he said as I do so.

"What was that?!" Lucy yelled as they ran to the beach and as expected for us, the boat was in flames.

"Holy-!" John started when Lucy screamed as the camera turned and I saw that some of the island's residents had spotted them and were running towards them. They took off when the camera man fell and so did the camera.

"Miller!" Lucy screamed but I heard scuffling.

"Just go!" he yelled as he started screaming and then went silent. Last thing that was shown was the natives running after the surviving duo before the camera was destroyed. I put the camera down and shook my head.

"I-I mean, they could still be alive." I say as Sully picked up the camera.

"I don't know, Nat. We would have seen them by now." he said, putting it away as he walked to a corner of the cave and laid down.

"Get some rest, kids. We have a long journey tomorrow." he said as he closed his eyes.

"Night, Sully." we say quietly as I went to the entrance of the cave and sat down.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack today, you know that?" Nate said as he sat beside me and I gave a light smile.


	7. Chapter 7

"You mean I scared the great Nathan Drake?" I ask in mock surprise as he scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully.

"I was handling it just fine." I say as he looked at me. "Don't give me that look, I had everything under control." I say as he snorted.

"Yeah. Clearly." he said as I gave him a hard look.

"Nat, he was choking you! I could tell you were close to becoming unconscious!" he said as I opened my mouth to speak when I heard a noise.

"I swear if you kids don't hush, those crazies out there will be the least of your worries." I heard Sully's voice threaten as we stared at each other before sighing.

"Sorry, Sully." we say as I saw Sully's figure in the darkness lie back down. I looked at Nate and nodded.

"Alright, I admit. I needed help and I'm glad you were there." I say as he nodded.

"No problem. Good job finding those supplies. Those will be a big help." Nate said as he looked back out into the dark jungle.

"No problem." I say as I also looked out of the cave.

"Do you think any of them are out there right now?" I ask as I glance at my twin.

"Maybe. We need to always be on guard. I bet they've got this whole island booby trapped." Nate said as I nodded.

"I'd bet my life on it." I agree as I saw that the fire had died out.

"How far do you think we are from the radio tower?" I ask him as he seemed to think for a moment.

"A little ways. Finding the junkyard threw us off the path." he said as I looked up at the starry sky.

"I wonder if the other two people from the video are still alive?" I wonder outloud.

"Hard to tell. Judging how long it seems they've been on this island, I kinda doubt it." Nate said as I heard a twig snap from somewhere deep in the dark trees and weeds.

"What was that?" Nate and I ask in unison.

"Nat, get back in the cave. Now." Nate ordered as I do so but only to grab the spear and I soon returned next to him. I held up my spear as Nate looked at me as we heard another twig snap. That's when this thing jumped out at us and we cried out in surprise. I saw a light from behind us and saw Sully was awake and had turned his flashlight on. I looked ahead to see a big tiger in front of us as my eyes went wide. It lunged at Nate and I took a chance and threw the spear. It hit its mark as the tiger hit the ground with a thud. Nate put his hands on his knees and laughed nervously.

"Oh, crap." he said as my heart was pounding out of my chest. I walked over to the tiger and removed the spear. I hit it again just to make sure as Sully and Nate walked over.

"I don't understand. If there are other food sources, why do they eat people?" he asked as Nate and I looked at each other then to Sully.

"We know why." Nate said as I held the bloody spear in my hand.

Sully looked at us, waiting for our explanation.

"You see, it's not a survival strategy, it's a cultural aspect." Nate said as Sully shook his head.

"Alright, kids. You lost me." he said as we sighed.

"They don't do it in order to survive, they do it because that is their way of life." I explain as Sully looked at us.

"Great. So they just do it for no reason?" he asked as we shook our heads.

"We're sure there's a purpose." Nate said as I nodded.

"We just haven't found it yet." I add as we pulled out our journals and opened them. Sully shined the light down on them as we pointed to a symbol we had drawn.

"We've seen those on the tribal's clothing. We believe that's like their tribe symbol or something of the sort." Nate said as Sully nodded.

"Makes sense." he commented as I looked at the dead tiger.

"What are we gonna do with that?" Nate asked as we looked at Sully.

"Breakfast and dinner." Sully said with a grin as we looked at him, unsure about the whole ordeal.


	8. Chapter 8

"You can't be serious." I say as Nate nods.

"There's no possible way you've eaten tiger before, much less cook it." Nate added as I place my hands on my hips and Nate crossed his arms.

"I bet it's just like skinning a deer." he said as Nate and I looked at each other. "Skinning a deer?" we ask as Sully looked at us.

"You two have never been hunting?" he asked as we shook our heads.

"Have to take you sometime." he said as we give a light nod.

"Hey, Nat. Go see if there's a knife or something sharp." Sully said as he handed me the flashlight. I went back into the cave and opened the pack. I searched around as I found a knife in its sheath. I pulled it out of the pack and went back outside. I walked over to the boys and handed Sully the knife.

"Huh. Not a bad hunting knife." he commented as I saw the sun coming up and decided to turn the flashlight off to save its battery life.

"So, what now?" I ask Sully as he unsheathed the knife.

"We take what need. You two can go get more firewood and get the fire starting again if you don't wanna stay." Sully said as I nod my head frantically.

"On it!" I call as I turned on my heel and started heading towards the jungle.

"Me too!" Nate added as I heard him following me.

"I was not staying to see that." I say, holding up my hands as Nate laughed slightly.

"Same here. Now, let's look for some firewood." he said, rubbing his hands together.

"Right. We just have to keep an eye out. I don't wanna run into another tribal or a wild animal." I say, looking around. We picked up some sticks and logs that could be used.

"Think this is enough?" I ask my twin as I adjusted the pile in my hands.

"Should be. Let's get back and see what Sully's up to now." Nate said as we started walking back towards the cave.

Nate and I had been walking for a few minutes when my face turned from neutral to puzzlement.

"We've passed this tree three times already." I state as Nate looked at me.

"No, we haven't." he said as I gave him a look.

"Yes, we have! This is the one that weird branch!" I say, nodding my head towards the tree as Nate looked up.

"Oh, crap." he said as I sighed.

"We're lost, aren't we?" I ask him as he scoffed.

"We're not lost, just... unsure where we are." he said as I rolled my eyes.

"That's what lost means, Nate!" I say as he sighed.

"Alright, fine! I admit, we're lost! Happy now?" he said as I grinned.

"Yeah." I say as he shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Alright, which way?" he asked, looking around him.

"I say we go left." I say.

"I say we go right." Nate said as we gave each other a hard look.

"Left." I say as Nate shook his head.

"Right." he said as I narrowed my eyes.

"Fine. I'll go left and you can go right." I say as I turned around and started walking off. I got a few steps in as I heard feet rushing up from behind me. I grinned to myself as Nate hurried up beside me. "

Going off by ourselves? Are you on the same island I am?" he asked as I scoffed.

"Nope. I am on a totally different island." I taunt as he snorted and ruffled my hair.

"Real cute, Natty." he said as I knocked his hand off of my head.

"Don't do that." I say as we continued going left, hoping to see something familiar.

"This firewood is heavy." I say as I adjusted my pile again.

"Tell me about it." Nate said as I saw storm clouds in the sky.

"We better hurry up and find our shelter before those clouds catch up to us." I say as Nate looked up at well.

"Let's get going." he said as we started walking again.

"How long do you think we have?" I ask Nate as he looked back up at the clouds.

"Not long, it looks like. We better hurry so that the firewood and us don't get soaked." he said as he picked up his step.

I followed his pace as there was a faint rumbling sound.

"Thunder." Nate and I say as we kept pushing on in the direction we chose.

"You think this is the right way?" Nate asked as I shrugged.

"I don't know what to think anymore." I admit as we heard the thunder get a little closer.

"I just hope we make it in time." I state as Nate nodded.

"Me too. I do not feel like adding being hit by lighting to our bad luck list." Nate said as I give a light laugh.

"That list is long enough as it is." I say as Nate laughed a little as well. I fiddled with my ring around my neck. The other identical one around Nate's neck. Sir Francis Drake's rings he had himself.

"Let's just hurry before the rain hits." I say as we hurried on.


	9. Chapter 9

I looked up at the sky to see the dark clouds surrounding us.

"Oh, this isn't good." I say as Nate looked up as well.

"Crap." he said as he looked around.

"Wait.." he said as I looked at him.

"What?" I ask as he suddenly grinned.

"We're close to the cave!" he said as he looked at me, still grinning. I glanced around at my surroundings and started smiling as well.

"We are!" I exclaimed as Nate laughed.

"Let's go!" he said as we started walking a little faster, knowing we were on the right path.

I soon spotted the cave and saw Sully sigh in relief.

"You two didn't run into any trouble, did you?" he asked as we shook our heads.

"Got lost." we say as Sully chuckled.

"Her fault." Nate said, nodding his head towards me.

"Was not! If we had gone right like you suggested, we'd still be out there!" I countered as Sully shook his head.

"Enough, you two. I'm starving to death and your delay hasn't helped that." he said as we chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah." I say as we put the firewood in the cave as Sully looked up at the sky.

"Glad you found your way back when you did. It's starting to rain." he said as he dragged the tiger's body into the cave.

"Whoa, whoa! What are you doing?!" Nate asked as we look at him in disbelief.

"What? We don't need it getting soaked or stolen by scavengers." he said as I covered my nose.

"It stinks!" I say as Nate nodded.

"Just get the fire going, kids." Sully says as we put some of the firewood in the middle and the rest was placed in the back of the cave in a pile. We got a warm fire going as I saw the rain was coming down harder. Sully put three rocks in the fire and place a good size piece of tiger meat on each of the rocks. He handed Nate and I a branch as he got one for himself.

"Think of it like grilling a burger." he said as we look at him.

"You never let us cook after the oven incident back in Costa Rica." I state as Sully gave a look.

"You two almost caught the whole goddamn kitchen on fire!" he said as we raised our hands in mock surrender before watching the meat cook.

When the side that was being cooked looked like it was editable, we flipped it over and let the other side of the meat cook.

"I don't think we'll be covering any ground today." Sully said as we looked to see rain was pouring down. I could barely make out the trees out in the distance as I nod.

"It's a good day to get some rest." I agree as Nate nodded.

"I think mine's fully done." Nate said as he flipped the meat a couple times as I did the same.

"Same here." I say as we carefully slid the rocks off of the fire as we pushed the rocks with our sticks.

"Now, we just let them cool down for a couple minutes." Sully said as we nodded before putting our backs against the wall of the cave.

Minutes passed and I picked up the now comfortable warm rock up and picked up the piece of meat before biting into it. I chewed it before swallowing.

"Not bad." I say as the others nodded.

"We'll be out of here soon." Nate says confidently.

"We just have to make it to that radio tower and get in contact with someone." I say as Sully chuckled.

"Just of matter of when and who?" he said as we chuckled.

"We haven't thought that far yet." I state as Sully laughed.

"Shocking." he mocked as we playfully rolled our eyes as thunder rolled and lightning flashed.

"Anyone outside in this weather is an idiot." I say as I hoped none of those crazies were out lurking around.


	10. Chapter 10

We finished eating as I looked outside again and shook my head. Nobody's out there, Nat. Not in this weather. I heard thunder boom as the lighting flashed. That's when I saw a figure.

"Someone's out there!" I say, shooting up to my feet.

"Kid, it's pouring frogs out there. I'm sure it was just your eyes playing tricks on you. Don't worry." Sully said as Nate nodded.

"Yeah, Nat. We're safe for tonight." Nate added as I remained quiet. I saw something. I know I did.

"Right.." I say distractedly as I looked at the fire and put my legs up to my chest.

"So, what's our game plan for when the weather clears?" I ask them as I rested my chin on my knees.

"Well, our first priority is to get to that radio tower and try to get in contact with someone." Sully said as Nate nodded.

"Right. Until then, we just survive." Nate said as I chuckled.

"We seem to be doing pretty good so far. Managed to hide from the tribe, found supplies, even killed and cooked a tiger!" I say as I sat back against the wall of the cave. That's when I thought I heard footsteps.

"What was that?" Nate asked as I grabbed the spear.

We got up against the edges of the cave as tribal men ran into the cave. We couldn't fight them in this enclosed space.

"Crap! Run!" Nate yelled as I grabbed the supply pack and we took off straight into the storm.

"Go, go!" Nate yelled as I took off into the jungle, my feet sliding in the deep mud from all of the rainfall. Wet leaves slapped my face as I didn't stop running. I soon stopped and put my hands on my knees, soaked strands of my hair sticking to my face as my boots and pants were covered in mud.

"We got lucky, didn't we?" I ask but got no answer.

"Nate? Sully?" I ask but still got no reply from the surrounding darkness. I shuffled blindly through the pack as I felt what I was searching for. I pulled the flashlight out and switched it on, shining it around.

"Crap.." I say as I realized we must have gotten separated during all of the chaos. I couldn't risk using the walkie-talkie in case they were hiding.

"Here we go." I say to myself before picking up my pack. Looks like I'm on my own until I find the guys.


	11. Chapter 11

I walked through the jungle as I held the flashlight in one hand and the other one trying to block they heavy and hard feeling rain that was being blown around by the strong wind.

"Nate?! Sully?!" I called out as the wind was knocking me around.

I had to find shelter and wait for the storm to die down. I couldn't go back to the cave. Those tribals would probably be waiting for our return. "

Unless they're already hunting us again.." I mumble as a strong gust of wind blew and made me stumble to the side. That's when I felt the dirt and mud give out as I fell on my back and started sliding down the unknown hill I was on.

I put my feet out in a desperate attempt to stop myself from sliding anymore but it was all in vain. I eventually hit the wet and muddy ground as I stumbled up, back hurting and my flashlight was flickering.

"Come on, come on." I say as I picked it up and beat it against my palm as it quit flickering and the light was fully shining. I sighed in relief as I peered around, moving my flashlight as I did so. I looked down at my walkie-talkie and saw it was still in working condition.

"I have no idea where I am, I lost the guys, and it's still storming. Good job, Nat." I tell myself as lighting lit up the dark sky as the thunder rolled. That's when I heard a loud crack and I saw the silhouette of a big tree falling towards me.

"Oh crap!" I shout out as I jumped out of the way just as it hit the ground.

"That was close!" I say as I got off of the ground. "Can't I get just a little break?!" I ask as it thundered again.

"Guess not.." I say as I felt something going down my arm. It didn't feel like water, something thicker. I put the light on it and saw a cut on my forearm, blood running down it. I must have cut it on a rock on my slide down or one of the tree branches caught it when the tree fell.

"Great, just great." I say as I put my arm down before heading off in a random direction.

I squinted my eyes as I tried to find some sort of shelter. That's when I saw a hut.

"Huh, that's interesting." I say as I got closer to it and saw that the door was closed and it looked deserted. I raised my spear before kicking the door in as it slammed open. I shined my light inside to see that it looked as if a fight had broken out. A small table was flipped over, broken pottery shards laid all over the floor, and a straw bed laid untouched. I looked all around but didn't see anyone. I shut the door as I flipped the table back over and put my pack on it. I searched through it and found a medium sized medical box.

"Here we are." I say as I put the flashlight on the table and opened the box.

I took out a couple of rubbing alcohol pads and a bandage. I tore open the packs as I chuckled lightly.

"This is gonna feel great." I taunt as I started cleaning around with the wound with the pads as I hissed in pain at the slight burning sensation that came from them. I wrapped the cut in the bandage to prevent any chance of it getting infected while I'm out in the wild jungle. I found myself yawning as the storm raged on. This placed seemed safe enough and I haven't slept in a while. Rest was just as important as food and water.

"I could rest here a while and wait for the storm to pass then look for the guys. Least then I could see where I'm going and not have to worry about being blindsided." I state as I yawned again.

I sat down in the makeshift straw bed and took out a small bag of trail mix and a bottle of water. I ate a handful of the snack and slowly sipped some of the water before lying down and looking up at the hut's ceiling. I fiddled with my ring as I thought about the guys. Were they safe? Are they looking for me? I kept one hand on my spear and the other on my ring as I allowed my eyes to close and I fell into peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I was awoken out of my slumber by bright light in my eyes. I blocked the light with my hand as I slowly opened my eyes. I sat up as I stretched and yawned. My arm wasn't as sore as it was which was a good sign. My clothes had dried overnight but were completely filthy. I went over to the table and packed up everything before exiting the hut to see a blue sky and the sun was shining. I took out my walkie-talkie and decided to take a chance.

"Nate? Sully? Anyone there?" I ask as I go no reply. I sighed as I placed it on my belt before I started walking in a random direction, looking for signs of the guys being around this area.

I thought I heard something as I quit walking and stayed still and quiet. It sounded like water. I made my way towards the noise as I came across a small creek.

"Must lead out to the ocean." I say to myself as I bent down and washed some of the dirt and mud off of my body with the cool water. I didn't trust drinking it so I stood back up and looked around. That's when I heard something. It was people speaking in an unknown language.

"Crap!" I whispered as I crossed the creek and hid in the brush just as I saw two members of the tribe come into sight.

They spoke to one another as I kept low and kept my breathing under control. They stopped by the creek and washed themselves in the water just as I had. I saw that they were getting to close for comfort as I started to slowly and very carefully back away. Half of my body was out of the brush when my foot came down and broke a twig. The men's heads shot up as I knew that they could see me.

"Uh, whoops?" I ask before taking off.

I bolted through the jungle and almost tripped over obstacles more than once as I was probably literary running for my life. I finally stopped as my heart was racing. I constantly looked around in case they tried to ambush me. I didn't see anyone so I started to relax. "

Alright, Nat. Get a grip. You have to find Nate and Sully and get off of this crazy island!" I say to myself as I looked up at the sky. "I have a few hours of daylight left. Might as well make use of it." I say as I continued my little journey. I was kinda getting worried about Nate and Sully. I should have found them by now, right?

I was walking along when I heard footsteps. I hid in a bush as I gripped my spear tightly. I was tired of running and hiding. I have had enough of it. This time, I was gonna be the one to attack them. Reverse the roles, as they say. I heard the footsteps start to get closer as I slid my pack off and got into a crouching position, spear raised slightly. My muddy clothes and features made me blend in with the jungle as I got ready to attack once the footsteps were close enough.

I took a deep breath as I heard the noises getting louder as I got ready to attack. My plan? Not to kill them, just scare them away. Maybe if I scared them bad enough, they wouldn't come after me anymore and I could completely focus on finding the guys. Okay, it was now or never. I took a shot and jumped out in front of where I heard the footsteps and quickly aimed the point of the spear right in front of the person's throat. My eyes went wide as I saw who I was pointing my spear at.


	13. Chapter 13

"Nate?!" I ask as his hands were raised slightly in surrender.

"Nat?!" he asked as I lowered the spear and we hugged.

"You're alright!" we say in unison as we pulled away.

"What happened to your arm?" Nate asked in slight concern as I chuckled.

"You know, the usual." I say as he rolled his eyes.

"What happened? I thought you and Sully were right behind me!" I say as I looked around and my face fell. "Nate, where's Sully?" I ask as he looked at me.

"I thought he was with you." we say as our eyes went wide slightly.

"When we ran out of the cave, Sully and I took off. I heard him right behind me. It was really hard to see where I was going and I disoriented. When things finally settled down, I didn't see you or Sully. I figured you two must have found each other. I managed to find a small cave and took shelter until the storm cleared. I went out and started searching for either of you. That is until you nearly shoved a spear into my throat." Nate said, chucking at the end.

"I was gonna fight back. I'm tired of hiding and running." I say as I looked around. "We gotta find Sully." I say, determined.

He nodded as we started down the path, reunited.

I looked around, looking for any sign of Sully.

"He's fine, Nat. He always is." Nate reassured me as I nodded.

"Have you tried contacting him through the walkie-talkie?" Nate asked as I looked at him.

"Once or twice. I figured you two were hiding out somewhere and I didn't want to risk anything." I say as he looked at me.

"What happened to you after we all got separated?" Nate asked, peering down at my bandaged arm again. I told him my side of the story and he whistled.

"Wow.." he said as birds flew from the trees, making us jump.

We continued along our path when I saw black smoke in the air.

"Jungle fire?" I ask Nate as he shook his head.

"I don't think so." he said as we looked at each other before rushing closer to the smoke. We crouched down as we heard voices. We peeked over a mossy log and saw a couple of huts and a pole over a big fire.

"I can promise you that I don't taste that good." I heard a voice say from a hut.

"Sully.." Nate and I whispered.

I held my spear tightly, feeling splinters poke me in my palm. There were only a couple of the tribesmen there.

"Left or right?" I whispered as Nate pointed to the one on the right. I nodded as I put the spear down and slowly took off my pack. We slowly crept up behind the two distracted men as we quickly and quietly took them out. We gently laid the bodies down, just in case these weren't the only ones here. We rushed into the hut where we heard Sully's voice.

"Sully!" Nate and I say, seeing him sitting on the dirt, hands tied behind a wooden pole. He looked at us and sighed in relief.

"Thank God..I thought they had gotten you two as well." he said as we grinned.

"Nope. Just like Puerto Rico, huh?" Nate said as Sully scoffed.

"You two aren't ever gonna let that down, are you?" he asked as I found a knife on the floor of the hut and cut his hands free.

"You alright?" we ask him as he rubbed his wrists.

"I'm fine. Those crazies caught up with me not to long after I lost sight of you two. I thought they had make you breakfast and lunch." he said as we chuckled.

"No, we're fine." Nate said as Sully looked at my arm.

"Oh, that didn't come from them. It came from either sliding down the hill or when the tree fell." I say as he raised an eyebrow before lighting a cigar.

"You two wanna tell me what I missed?" he asked as our faces turned into ones of disgust as we waved the stench away from our noses.

"Maybe if you put out that stinking cigar." I say as he chuckled before we each told our story and how Nate and I became reunited.


	14. Chapter 14

Sully chuckled as we each finished our tale.

"Sounds like you two." he said as we chuckled.

"Now, if all goes well, we should reach the radio tower by mid morning." Sully stated as I peered out, blocking the sun with my hand. I could barely make out the shape of the tower.

"Let's get going." Nate said as we started going down the dirty and muddy path.

"That storm was intense." I say as they nodded.

"I hope we don't have another one of those while we're here." Nate said as Sully scoffed.

"No kidding." he said as I chuckled, crossing my arms.

"I don't care much about the storms, I just hope that tribe leaves us alone." I say as I peered around the thick jungle. That's the last thing we need right now.

We continued going down the path when I heard a noise. Footsteps. Catching up fast.

"Run!" I screamed as we all took off in the same direction this time. I tripped over a root and twisted my ankle.

"Ah, crap!" I shout as Nate stopped and ran back over to me, helping me up to my feet and pulling me along up the path, my bad foot touching the ground.

"Just go, Nate!" I tell him as he shakes his head.

"No!" he shouted back as we were going much more slower.

"Nate, they're gonna catch all of us at this rate! You have to put me down. They won't kill me instantly! It's not their way!" I say as we hid behind some rocks.

"Just get out of here before they come this way." I say as Nate shook his head and looked at Sully.

"We've got to get her out of here. I am not leaving her behind. I am not doing it." he said sternly as I held my bad foot.

"Nate, I don't think-" I started when Nate gave me a glare.

"Dammit, Natalie, I am not leaving you with those...'people'" he snapped at me as he helped me up and I winced in slight pain as my foot touched the ground. Sully supported me from the other side as he held the spear.

"They're catching up." I say as I heard them hollering in their weird language.

"Let's go!" Nate said as he picked me up and started carrying me up the path.

"Nate, it's to much trouble! If we all get caught, it's over!" I say but he wouldn't listen to me.

"Let me try and walk." I say as they stopped and Nate put me down.

I put my bad foot on the ground and I hissed in pain as I took a step.

"Good?" Nate asked as I nodded.

"I'm good. Let's just hurry up and go." I say, limping down the trail.

"I think I just twisted it. Nothing to serious." I say as I heard more yelling.

"Crap!" I say as we ducked behind some trees as Sully had my spear. I held my breath as the voices stopped as everything was still. That is until I was grabbed and pulled out of my hiding place.


	15. Chapter 15

My eyes went wide as I struggled to get free from the man's grasp. He started shouting in their weird language as I saw Nate get ready to jump one of them.

"Nate, it's no use! We're surrounded! Go, go!" I yelled as they looked towards them.

"Go!" I shouted as Sully grabbed Nate and they took off. I was yanked back as they the man threw me to the ground before pulling me up by my hair.

"Ow! Crap!" I shout as I was being pulled farther and farther from the direction Nate and Sully ran off in.

I continued to be pulled against my will towards the unknown. I started seeing something in the distance as I was yanked forward, my bad foot constantly hitting the ground.

"Easy!" I say although they probably had no idea what I was saying. I saw another small camp like the one Sully was in only a little bigger. I was led into a hut and I saw a wooden beam sticking straight up, dug deep into the dirt.

"No,no,no!" I say as I started kicking with my good foot. I managed to kick one in the stomach before he could grab my foot and I threw my head back, hitting one of my holders right in the middle of his face.

I finally got free and I hit the ground. I stood up only to get grabbed by the neck and picked up off the floor.

"Crap.." I say as I was thrown into a table, knocking pottery bowl off of the table and they shattered as they hit the hard ground.

I was grabbed again and pushed up against the beam as my hands were tied behind my back and I slid down as I hit the floor. They pointed a spear at my throat as they took all loose items on me and put them in a bag. They said something before leaving but I saw a couple of armed men right outside the hut's entrance.

"Get captured by these psychos. probably gonna be their dinner, and who knows were the guys are. Nice job, Natalie. Real nice job.

I looked around to see if I could find some way of getting free. I twisted my hand and wrists but the ropes were tightly bound around them. I pulled but it was in vain. I heard a lot of commotion outside so I peered out as far as I could. I saw a couple of them building a fire over another beam.

"You've got to be kidding.." I say as I started trying to break the ropes again.

"I am not gonna be on the menu!" I say to myself as I stopped moving and took deep breaths.

"Calm down, Drake. Think." I say, remembering how Sully taught us to not panic and always think about what options we had available.

I looked around and I saw a knife on the floor across from me.

"Yes!" I say as I laid my body as far out as my restraints would allow me as I kicked my good foot out, trying to push the small weapon to me.

"Come on, come on." I say as the heel of my foots could almost touch the blade. Almost.

"Crap!" I say in slight anger and despair as I realized I couldn't reach it. I rested my head against the wood as I sighed. Alright, plan a failed. Now I gotta come up with a plan b. I really don't think ahead. Just like my twin. I wonder if the guys made it out safe and sound? Or are they in the same situation I am?


	16. Chapter 16

I looked back out towards the entrance of the hut to see those two men still standing guard. I pulled against my restraints again as my wrists burned from ropes cutting and rubbing against them. I saw that they had gotten the fire going and my eyes went wide slightly.

"Oh, this isn't good.." I say as my attempts of escape were becoming more desperate. That's when the two guards came in and untied the ropes and pulled me up. I let out nervous laughter as I looked between them.

"Look, I swear, I don't taste that good!" I say as I was led out of the hut.

I saw the flames burning high as I gulped.

"Oh, crap!" I say as I started struggling to get free. I even used my bad foot to try and kick free but to no avail. It only brought more pain. I planted my heels into the ground as I tried to prevent them from pulling me towards the flames. One said something as I was picked up as two strong arms were around my waist.

"No,no,no!" I say as I started punching the arms but it seemed to do no damage to the man. I started to feel the heat of the roaring flames as I was getting closer and closer to the pole.

I closed my eyes and my body tensed up just as I heard someone screaming in their weird language. I peeked one eye open to see a couple of women standing there. Wait, women? One of them pointed at me and they all looked at me.

"Uh..hi?" I ask as they started talking in hushed whispers. As if I could understand them anyway! I was dropped to the ground as one woman came over and helped me up. She said something and held up a pottery jug.

"Thanks?" I ask more than say as I took the jug. They all backed away and got down on their knees as the women started leading me to another hut. What was going on?!

We arrived at the hut as I was led inside and sat down in a chair.

"Listen, I'm glad I'm not being burned at the stake right now and all, but what's going on?" I ask as one of the women said something and I sighed.

"Sorry, but I have no idea what you're saying! Does anyone know English?" I ask as I only got looks in reply.

"Course not. Spanish? Latin?" I ask but the looks remained.

"Nevermind!" I say as one woman went into a different part of the hut as the other woman offered me a clay cup fulled with water. I sniffed it before taking a sip. The woman looked at me, hopeful. I give a nervous smile as she returned it with one of her own just as the other woman returned.

She held up a green dress and a crown made out of twigs and leaves.

"Oh, wow." I say as she held the items out to me and said a word.

"Wait, wait. Say that again." I say, pointing at her. She said it again as my eyes went wide. When Nate and I first hid from the men and they saw our journal, they saw a picture of Nate and I! They had pointed at me and said that same exact word she had just said!

"Okay.. this is just getting weirder and weirder.." I say as she handed me the dress and they left the room.

"Oh, I do not want to do this." I say as I saw the flames were still going.

"I don't wanna be cooked and fried either." I say as I reluctantly changed into the dress and I hid my clothes as the women came back. They said something as the crown was place on my head and they bowed down before leaving. I looked around before starting to search around the hut.


	17. Chapter 17

"Okay, there's gotta be some reason they're treating me this way." I say to myself as I moved various pottery pieces around, trying to find any clues.

I pulled at the dress, sighing lightly. "I hate dresses." I mumble to myself as I spotted something similar to a bookshelf.

"Hello." I say as I walked over to it and I saw some kind of handmade books on it.

I picked one up and examined the leather. Wait, I don't think this is leather. I dropped it and shook my hand.

"Eugh! That's just wrong!" I say as I wiped my hand on the dress.

"Alright, alright. If anything is here, it'll be in these." I say as I picked up the makeshift book again.

I opened the front and I started flipping through the thin, dirty papers.

"Must have snatched these off of the boats." I mumble as I looked at the weird writing and pictures.

"Well, they seem to be a civilized tribe." I say to myself as I continued to flip through the pages.

"There's gotta be something here. Anything." I say as I placed the book back on the shelf.

"Onto the next one, I suppose." I say, picking up the next one.

I opened it and saw more of the same thing I had seen in the last book. I was about to put that one away when I saw something.

"Well, this is interesting." I say as I stared at the page.

It was a detailed drawing of a woman dressed in the clothes of the tribe. The woman looked to be foreign from the island and that's when I saw that word again.

"I guess, compared to the way it sounds, this is the word they've been calling me. They must have a prophet like the Mayans did and they think I'm the human form of their deity." I say to myself as I was about to flip the page when I heard shouting.

"What's going on now?" I ask as I walked outside the hut and my eyes went wide.

"Nate?!" I ask as he was struggling against the men. He looked at me as his own eyes widened.

"Natalie?!" he asked as I ran over to them and pushed the men away.

"Leave him alone!" I shout protectively as they all looked at me.

"Nat, what's going on?!" he said as he looked down at the clothes.

"Why are you in a dress?" he asked as I sighed.

"Apparently, they think I'm their tribe's goddess or something like that!" I say as I realized I still had my necklace around my neck.

"I got an idea!" I say as I held up my ring and pointed to the one around Nate's neck.

"Family! He's my brother!" I say, trying to convince them to not hurt my twin.

They started talking in hushed voices again as one man approached Nate. He was dressed different from the others.

"The prophet." I say quietly as he got in Nate's face.

I saw my brother's hand curl up into a fist.

"Nate, don't." I warn him as he released the fist.

The man jumped back and started speaking very quickly as the prophet bowed down.

"What's going on?" Nate asked as I chuckled.

"I think the twin resemblance may have just saved your life." I say as he looked at me as I frowned.

"Wait, where's Sully?" I ask as he opened his mouth just as a couple men led him away.

"Crap. Don't fight, Nate! Just stay calm and I'll be there in a minute!" I call out as they led my brother away.

"They'll probably gonna dress him up like they did me." I say to myself as I started following the men from a distance.


	18. Chapter 18

"Okay, where did they take Nate?" I ask as I peered inside the small huts.

I saw no sign of my twin and I started to worry slightly.

"Hey, watch it!" I heard Nate snap in the distance.

I hurried towards the voice as I approached one of the huts. The same one I was dressed in in fact. The two guards bowed as they let me pass. I walked in and I bit back a snicker. They had dressed Nate in clothing similar to what the men wore. Only it was more thicker and had a shine to it. They bowed before leaving.

"Nat, what the hell is going on?!" Nate said as I picked up the book from earlier.

"Apparently, we're their deities." I say as he looked at me.

"You're kidding.." he said as I opened the book back to the page of the drawing.

"See? They think I'm this..goddess." I say, pointing at the word.

"Okay. So, where do I come in?" he asked as I flipped the page and laughed lightly.

"Here." I say, handing him the book.

On that page was a drawing of a man who looked like the girl and had big armor and a crown like the one that had been placed on Nate's head.

"Well, that's ironic." he stated as I nodded.

"Very. Did they take your other clothes?" I ask as he shook his head.

"Hid them with yours." he explained as I sat down on the straw bed.

"You know what these are made out of, right?" he asked as I nodded grimly.

"Don't remind me." I say, my face turning into one of disgust.

That's when I heard singing and shouting. Nate pulled me close to him as we went back out into the jungle and saw a lot of food on makeshift tables and the tribe was dancing and playing on instruments.

"Appears there's a feast. Probably in our honor." Nate said as one of them started walking towards us.

The woman held out a plate with meat on it. Our faces paled as we shook our heads.

"No, no! We're good!" I say as we waved out hands.

She bowed slightly before walking off. "Nate, where's Sully?"" I ask as he sighed.

"I don't know. We were circling back around to rescue you when we were jumped. I pushed Sully on ahead as I was tackled when one of them jumped out of the brush and attacked me. I thought I saw Sully retreating to the trees before I was dragged off and brought here." Nate explained as I sighed.

"I hope he's safe." I say as he chuckled. "He's strong as a bull, Nat. He'll be just fine." Nate said as I sighed. "Yeah.." I say as Nate handed me an apple from one of the trays. "What's the game plan now?" Nate asked as I took a bite out of the apple.

"Well, I say we keep this deity act up until we find an opening. We put our real clothes back on and sneak off into the jungle. We find Sully, get to that radio tower, and get off of this damn island!" I say as he nodded, taking a bite out of his own apple.

"Right. Looks like we're gonna be playing pretend, Natty." Nate said as I laughed slightly.

That's when I noticed the apples didn't exactly look like apples.

"Nate, what are these?" I ask as he looked down at his own fruit.

"Crap.." Nate said as the world started spinning and we held onto the table for support.


	19. Chapter 19

We held our heads as everything was blurred.

"W-Well, this isn't good." Nate said as we clenched our eyes shut.

I could still hear the music and the tribe shouting and singing but I knew if I let go of this table I would hit the ground. We opened our eyes again as I was seeing double and triple.

"Let's just take this nice and slow. Easy our way back to the hut." I stated as I think Nate nodded.

We slowly started making our way towards the hut as everything was spinning wildly.

We stumbled around as we started losing our grip on the table. We were nearing the end of it and we didn't exactly trust walking on our own. I don't think we could even get two steps in before collapsing.

"What now?" I asked as Nate looked around.

"Think one of them could take us back?" he suggested as I shrugged.

"I don't know. It's not like we can trust them." I said as he looked at me.

"If you have any better ideas, I'm all ears." he said as I thought for a moment.

"What if we used each other for support and make our way back to the hut." I stated as Nate sighed. "Might as well try. Biggest thing that could happen is us falling to the ground. Not the worst we've had before." Nate said as we put our arms around each other's necks.

"Alright. On three." I said as Nate nodded. "One..two..three." I say as we took a slow and cautious step forward.

We walked and were almost back at the hut when I heard something rustling in the blurring jungle.

"W-Who's there?!" We asked as we stumbled slightly.

"Keep it together." we said in unison as we rubbed our eyes, desperately trying to clear our vision.

"Kids?" I heard a voice asked as we looked up and saw four Sully's dancing around.

"Sully?!" we asked as we fell down to our knees.

"Nate! Nat!" Sully said as he bent down and put a hand on our shoulders.

"What did they do to you two?" he asked as my head started feeling heavy.

"They think we're the human forms of their deities." I say as we swayed side to side lightly.

"They're having a celebration and we bit into what we thought were apples." Nate added as Sully helped us to our feet.

"It wasn't apples." we say as Sully hid us behind one of the huts and looked at us.

"Where are your clothes?" he asked as we pointed backwards, referring to the one he had us sitting up against.

"Alright. Stay here and don't move. I'm going to get them and then I'm getting you two outta here." he said as we vaguely watched him disappear behind the structure.

After a few moments, Sully still hadn't returned, and I was starting to worry. That's when I heard footsteps and saw him as he returned with two bundle of clothes under his arms.

"Can you get dressed?" he asked as we slowly leaned forward.

"Yeah...yeah." we said, out of breath.

"Just give us a few minutes." Nate said as I crawled in one direction into the brush and quickly changed, falling over a few times.

I managed to get back into my normal and casual clothes.

"You good?" Sully asked as I gave a weak thumbs-up.

Sully pulled us to our feet as he started helping us walk away from the series of huts as we heard them still celebrating. They must not have noticed our absence yet. Maybe we would have time to escape before the search parties were sent out to retrieve us. We saw that we had reached an abandoned hut. Almost like the one I had stayed in right after that bad storm. Sully led us inside and propped us up against the wall.

"You two are burning up." Sully said as we looked at him, eyes trying to close.

"Y-You do realize they're gonna come after us, right?" I asked softly as Nate nodded.

Sully sighed as he looked at us.

"They're not getting you and I sure as hell ain't losing you two again." he said as we chuckled slightly.

"Get some rest, kids. You need it." Sully said as my eyes closed and I fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

My eyes opened as I saw Sully with that book from the hut. "

S-Sully?" Nate and I called out as his head snapped to us.

"Hey, kids." he said as we tried to sit up but fell back into the wall. I

had thought sleep would have improved our condition but it seemed to have only made it worse.

"Easy, easy. I think I might have found something." he said as I clenched my eyes shut so hopefully the world would stop spinning.

"What did you find?" Nate asked as I opened my eyes again.

"Apparently, those 'apples' you bit into weren't actually apples." he said as we scoffed.

"No kidding." we stated mockingly.

Sully gave us a look before continuing.

"It's actually a poisonous fruit on the island but it seems to be used for medical purposes." he said as we looked at him.

"You know this how?" I asked, interested.

"The pictures." he said as we chuckled lightly.

"Only you, Sully. Only you." Nate said.

Sully flipped through the pages and stopped before sighing.

"Great.." he said as we looked at him.

"What?" we asked as he lit a cigar.

"The cure to the poison's affects is in the leaves of the tree where the fruit grows." he said as we nodded slightly.

"Oh but of course!" I all bout shouted as Nate and I started coughing

"All we have to do is find the tree where you got them from, right?" Sully asked as we shook our heads.

"We grabbed them off of the plate during the feast. Some of the fruit must have been accidentally mixed in with the apples." Nate said as Sully shook his head.

"Swell and neither of you have seen a tree with growing fruit on it, have you?" he asked as we shook our heads.

"No.." we stated as I could feel sweat going down my forehead and cheeks.

"Alright, looks like we're gonna have to head back out there." Sully said as we looked at him.

"What about the tribe? They're probably already looking for us." Nate said as Sully nodded.

"Which is exactly why you two are staying here." he said as our eyes went wide.

"What?!" we shout as we tried to stand but instead hit the ground on our stomachs and we groaned in pain.

"Kids, you two are in no condition to be out there. Plus, it's like you said. They're gonna be after you two." Sully said as he put us back up against the wall.

"No,no,no. No way." I say as Nate nodded.

"I agree with Natty." he said as Sully chuckled.

"I've faced worse before, kids. Just stay low and keep quiet. I'll be back before you know it." he said as he left the hut while we were unable to follow.


	21. Chapter 21

I rubbed my eyes to try and clear my sight as I looked at Nate.

"We've got to follow him. If they find out we're gone, the first person they'll think of is Sully." I said as we put a hand against the warm wall of the hut as we pushed ourselves up off of the floor. Everything blurred and our bodies were shaking and hands twitchy.

"Alright, alright. Just take baby steps." Nate said as we slowly took a step and then another one.

We managed to reach the door before cautiously opening it.

We quietly exited the hut as we crouched down. I glanced around but I didn't see any tribals or Sully.

"We just gotta stay low and keep quiet. Just like Sully said." Nate said as I nodded.

"Right." I agreed as we started sneaking through the jungle.

"We could look for the tree while we also look for Sully." I suggested as I looked up at the bright sky, looking for the right tree.

"Nothing here." we said in unison as I heard running water.

"Is that a river?" I asked as I looked at my twin.

"Let's go check it out." he said as we started heading towards the sound.

We walked until I spotted a waterfall.

"Whoa!" Nate and I said as we got closer.

I felt my foot suddenly get wet as I had subconsciously walked forward into the pool of water surrounding the waterfall.

"Ah, crap." I said as I shook my foot, trying to kick any water off of my boot.

"Great.." I said as we sat down on a dry rock at the edge of the water.

We splashed some water on our faces as it felt like the sun was burning down on us. That's when I heard running. Nate and I looked at each other in both shock and slight horror as there was nowhere for us to hide.

"Where do we go?!" I asked as Nate looked at the waterfall.

"Under the falls!" he said as we ran as fast as we could into the water and started swimming towards the falls.

We made it under the falls and into the small cave behind it as my body hurt from all the stamina we had used. I swam a little farther back as I went completely under, my feet not touching the ground. I heard Nate shout something as I was pulled back up and I coughed.

"Breathe, Nat. You're alright." he said as I looked at him.

"I'm tired, Nate." I said as he sighed.

"Me too ,but we have to keep going, alright? Just keep pushing on." he said as I nod slightly.

"Alright, okay." I said as I moved the part of my hair that was blocking one of my eyes.

"When we get out of here, we'll head back out into the jungle." Nate said as my body felt weaker and I rested my head against the damp rocks.

"If we get out of here." I said dully as Nate sighed.

We indeed waited until all we could hear was the roar of the waterfall.

"Alright, it looks clear. C'mon." Nate said as we swam back to shore.

It took a lot of our remaining energy to get back onto dry land as I put my hands on my knees.

"We need to keep going, Natalie." Nate said as I gave him a hard look.

"Would you calm the hell down?!" I snapped as I sighed.

"I'm tired, I just want to get some rest." I say as he sighed.

"I know but we need to make it back to the hut. It's the safest place for us right now." he said as he yawned.

"Let's just go." he said as our clothes were soaked and the poison from the fruit still wearing us down.

"How far are we, Nate?" I asked as he looked around.

"Not far, c'mon. We've been in worse situations." he said as I started following him, head down slightly as water dripped from our bodies.

We were walking along the path when I swayed and rested on a nearby tree.

"H-Hang on a minute.." I say as I fell on my rear.

"Nat, come on. Get up." Nate said as he tried to pull me up when he fell back as well.

He scooted back and our shoulders touched as I looked at him.

"I wonder if Sully's back yet." I say as he chuckled lightly.

"Does it really matter? We're not even close to the hut and neither of us have the energy to move." he said as I sighed.

"We shouldn't have left." I say as I put my head on Nate's shoulder.

"Yeah, not one of our best ideas." he said, putting his head over top of mine.

My eyes started to close and I tried to keep them open ,but I lost the fight, and everything went dark.


	22. Chapter 22

I opened my eyes as I looked around. The jungle was surprisingly quiet as I saw my twin was still out.

"Nate? Nate, wake up." I say softly as I tapped him on the shoulder.

Nothing. I sighed as I grabbed his nose and he woke with a start.

"Huh?!" he asked as he looked at me.

"How long do you think we were out?" he asked as I looked up at the sky.

"Well, it's almost dark now. Must have been a while." I stated as I looked at Nate.

"Think we can make it back?" I asked him as he sighed.

"Can't be worse then just lying here." he said as we started trying to get ourselves up.

We managed to stumble up to our feet as we were breathing heavily. Just doing that took a lot of the small amount of energy we did have.

"Alright, the hut is this way." Nate said, pointing.

I shook my head lightly as I looked at him.

"I thought it was this way." I say, pointing in the other direction.

We looked back and forth as we sighed.

"Great. Just, great." I say as we looked at each other.

"It's this way." we pointing in the opposite directions.

'No, the other way." we say again as we put our arms down.

Which way was the hut?

"Nate, I'm telling you. It's this way." I say as he shook his head.

"Nat, this is no time to argue. It's this way. I remember coming down the trail and seeing that tree." he said as I rolled my eyes.

"That path and that tree is the same as the ones over there!" I say as I crossed my arms.

I yawned as it started to hurt to move.

"Fine. We'll go your way." I say as Nate nodded.

"This is the right way, Natty. I can feel it." he said as I scoffed before we started walking.

"That's what you said back in Malaysia. Look what happened there." I say as he chuckled lightly.

"Still holding that over me?" he asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up." I laughed slightly.

We continued along the trail when I heard a noise. I looked to Nate, slightly panicked.

"C'mon." Nate whispered as we stumbled into the trees as we ducked down behind a fallen log.

We stayed down low as I heard movement before hearing a low roar. Was that another tiger?! Nate put his finger to his lips in a hushing motion before peering out over the log as I did the same. It indeed was another tiger and it was sniffing the air.

"Oh, crap!" I whisper as we ducked down.

"What are we gonna do?! We're screwed if we stay here!" I say quietly as Nate looked at me.

"You really think we've got the strength to outrun an adult tiger?!" He whispered as we remained hidden.


	23. Chapter 23

We watched as the tiger sniffed the air and we ducked down behind the log again.

"Well, what's the plan?" I whispered as Nate shook his head.

"I-I'm working on it." Nate said as I scoffed.

'Which means you don't have one." I said as he cut me a hard look.

"Well, let's see you come up with a better one!" he snapped as I rolled my eyes.

"Number one, keep your voice down unless you wanna become tiger chow!" I whispered as I looked around.

"Maybe we could climb a tree high enough until it goes away?" I suggested as Nate looked at a tree then back to me.

"Worth a shot, I suppose." he shrugged as we started to quietly walk towards a tree not to far from our hiding place.

We staggered from a sudden burst of dizziness as we almost fell into the muddy leaves on the ground.

"Crap!" we whispered as we regained our balance and continued our path to the tree.

We finally reached it as we held onto the bark, trying to catch our breath. Whatever poison was in the fruit was affecting us fast and suddenly.

"L-Let's get going." Nate said as we each grabbed a branch before hoisting ourselves up onto it and grabbing the next one.

We did that a couple more times before our bodies started to shake. We ignored the shaking of our bones as we went to grab the next branch when our legs gave out and we fell back, crashing into the ground below.

We groaned in pain as we had landed flat on our backs

"Ow.." we said as we painfully sat up, shaking our heads lightly as a couple of leaves fell out of our hair.

"This is so not cool!" we say as we wiped our muddy hands on our jeans.

That's when I heard growling and I saw that the tiger had noticed our little fall and had it's eyes set on us.

"Well, this isn't good." I say as Nate stood before yanking me up.

"Go, go!" he shouted as I took off, Nate right behind me.

"Keep going! Don't stop!" he shouted as my legs felt like rubber.

We continued our little run as I tripped over my own feet and I hit the ground.

"Now's not the time for a break, Natty! Get up!" Nate said, pulling me up and pushing me ahead of him.

We took off again as I could feel my stamina being drained. That's when I saw something up ahead. It was another hut!

"I see a hut!" I called out as we got closer to it.

"Get inside!" Nate said as I bust open the door and Nate quickly got inside as we shut it and blocked it with a chair made out of wood.

I could hear the tiger growling and slashing at the door as we backed up against the wall before sliding down to the floor, completely out of energy.

"I'm tired, Nate." I say sleepily as he shook my shoulder.

"I know, Natty. I know. I want to sleep too but we can't risk it. We don't know what this fruit poison is gonna do to us. What if we fall asleep and don't wake up?" he asked as I forced my eyes to stay open.

"Easier said than done, Nate." I say quietly.


	24. Chapter 24

The tiger continued to claw at the door as I was out of escape ideas. Nate and I hardly had the strength to hold our heads up! How could we possibly outsmart an animal like that? The door began to creak as we could tell the carnivore was breaking through the wooden door easily.

"C-Crap!" we said as we scooted closer to the corner.

Maybe we would stand a better chance?

Nate and I shut our eyes as we were prepared to face whatever came our way. That's when I heard shouting. Nate and I looked at each other in slight confusion. Who would be stupid enough to raise their voice on this island?

The loud voice got closer and closer yet we failed to recognize who it belonged to.

"Hey, over here, you striped son of a-" the voice said but was cut off by the tiger's growling.

I then heard what sounded to be fire crackling as something ran off. I could tell by the sound of heavy feet pounding off of the ground. The damaged door slowly creaked open as it was getting more difficult to remain awake.

"Goddamn it, kids." the voice spoke as our weak eyes went as wide as they could.

"S-Sully?" we asked in slight shock.

"I told you two to stay, didn't I?' he scolded lightly as we glanced down.

"Sorry, Sully." we said lightly.

He sighed as we noticed our hands were shaking badly.

"It's alright. The leaves are back at the hut. You two just have to make it there and we'll be all set." Sully said as he helped pull us up off of the ground. "

Can you walk on your own?" he asked as we nodded faintly.

"We got it." we said in unison as he let go of us.

We took a couple steps as everything merged together. We started leaning and stumbling to the side, my head feeling heavy.

We fell down to the ground as Sully helped us to our feet.

"Alright, I'm holding onto you." he said as we tried to push him away.

"We said we had it." Nate said as I softly nodded.

"Clearly, you two don't. Now quit your stubbornness and let's get you out of here." Sully told us as we didn't have the energy to argue anymore.

He led us out of the old hut before taking us down a dirt path.

"W-We forgot where the hut is, Sully." I said to him as my legs felt like lead, but shook violently.

"I know where it is, Natalie. You and Nate just keep focusing on staying awake. Can you two do that?" he asked us as we glanced at him.

"Y-Yes." we said as I returned my attention on the jungle.

Anything could just pop out at any moment and get you if it wanted to.

Sully continued to act as a crutch for us while we made our way through the darkening jungle.

"The sun's already going down?" we asked as Sully gave us each a look.

Why did he look so worried.

"Kids, it's easily mid-day." Sully informed us as I processed all of it.

"Huh. That's interesting." I said as I thought I saw a building coming into sight.

"Hang in there, kids. We've almost made it." Sully's voice told us but it sounded faint.

The building started to get closer and closer the same time everything was getting dimmer.

"C'mon, kids." Sully said as we reached the hut door.

Sully swung the door open as he led us inside just as our legs gave out and we crashed to the ground, our bodies no longer able to fight.

"Goddammit! Nate! Nat!" Sully shouted as I managed to get a quick peek at my brother who's eyes were already closed and he wasn't no longer moving.

My own eyes slowly closed before I drifted into unconsciousness.


	25. Chapter 25

"Kids? C'mon, stay with me." Sully's voice faintly said as I thought I heard noises all around me.

"Alright. This probably isn't gonna taste good but it should help you two get better." Sully told my non-moving body.

I felt my body moving and I must have been put up against the wall because I could feel the splintering wood digging into my back.

The awareness of my surroundings was slowly fading from me as I tried to open my eyes, but my strength was failing me.

"Okay. Don't bite my fingers off." Sully mumbled to himself as my mouth was opened and something was placed inside before my mouth was shut.

"C'mon, kid. You gotta chow down the whole thing." Sully told me as I weakly began to chew.

That's when this awful, disgusting taste alerted my taste buds, and I tried to spit it out, but something was keeping me from doing so.

"I know, Nat. I know. You have to eat it." Sully's voice said, sounding somewhat sympathetic.

How I hated hearing that voice from people. Especially Sully.

I eventually swallowed the whole leaf as my body was still trying to make it come back up. I heard Nate gagging as my eyes began to slowly open.

"Hey there, kid." Sully said as I tried to sit up.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy!" he said, gently putting his hands on my shoulders.

"N-Nate.." I said, voice cracking and weak.

"He's fine, Nat. You two need some rest." Sully said as he sounded concerned.

I saw that Nate was asleep and on the opposite side of the wall.

"N-Not sleeping, Sully." I told him, giving him the hardest look I could.

He chuckled lightly before sitting beside.

"You always were a lousy patient. To damn stubborn." he said as I smirked.

"You know me. You just can't knock a good Drake down. Besides, I'm determined, not stubborn." I said as I was still weak, but we were alive.

All thanks to Sully.

"H-How long do you think it will take for us to get better so we can get the hell out of here?" I asked Sully, peering over to look at him.

"I dunno. Probably not long if you did like your twin and took a much needed nap." Sully said as I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Not gonna happen." I told him as he took out his lighter and lit up a cigar.

"Aw, c'mon, Sully! I already escaped death once and now you're willing to put me back on the edge!" I 'shouted' as it took a little to much energy as my head spun.

"I can do what I want, and this isn't you're first rodeo with a near-death experience." he said, voice growing softer as I looked at him.

"You ain't going soft on me now, are you Sullivan?" I asked tauntingly as he ruffled my hair, and I weakly slapped his hand away, lightly grinning as I did so.


	26. Chapter 26

I looked over at Sully with tired eyes as I yawned.

"So, what's the game plan?" I asked him as he chuckled.

"You or Nate are all out of ideas?" he mocked as I scoffed.

"You know us, Sully. We hardly ever plan ahead." I said as he chuckled.

"You two never plan ahead." he corrected as I put a hand over my chest.

"That hurt, Sullivan!" I taunted as he playfully rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, though. How are we gonna get off of this crazy island?" I asked him, my mood now completely serious.

He sighed as he put out his cigar.

"Honestly, kid. I'm not even sure." he said as I nodded slightly.

"Well, let's look at it this way." he said, turning around to face me as I turned in the same direction to face him.

"We got thick jungle all around us." he said as he drew a big circle in the dirt.

"We've got those crazy 'people' who think you and Nate are these 'deities' in human form." he said as he drew X's all around the outside of the circle.

"Actually, Nate and I are thinking it's part of their culture. Kinda like the Aztec, Mayan, and the Zapotec people. They made human sacrifices to appease the gods in their religion." I explained as Sully chuckled, shaking his head.

"Only you and your brother, kid." he said as I smiled lightly.

"C'mon, Sully. Draw me some more pretty pictures." I said, throwing my hands out tauntingly.

He smirked as we looked back down at our hand-made diagram.

"Alright, what about the tigers and other potential predators on the island?" I asked as I put my finger in the somewhat deep dirt, and did my best to draw a scary looking animal, but it didn't exactly look the best.

"Yeah. Considering we've already encountered two tigers." Sully said as I nodded.

"We've also got to not eat anything after that little stunt." Sully said, giving me those eyes.

That meant no screwing around and wandering off.

"G-Gotcha." I said as I drew a tree in the ground.

"Could you two talk any louder?" Nate's voice mumbled as I scoffed lightly.

"Nope. We just wanted to wake you up." I taunted as he smirked before rubbing his eyes.

"I could still sleep the night away." Nate said as Sully looked between us. "

That's exactly what you two are gonna do." he said as we both stated protesting.

"What?! We're fine!" we complained as Sully shook his head.

"No way, kids. After that, you two need as much rest as you can get it." he said as we shook our heads.

"Sully, we're perfectly fine now!" Nate said as I nodded in agreement. "

You two are fine now, but you had me worried sick earlier!" he said as we looked down.

He sighed as he put a hand on our shoulders.

"Just try and get some sleep, okay? I'll keep watch." he said as we found ourselves yawning.

"Y-You sure, Sully?" Nate asked as he nodded.

"I'm sure, kids. Get some sleep." he said as we sat up against the wall and rested our heads on each other as my eyes closed and I was fast asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

"Nat! Nate! Wake up!" Sully's voice said as my eyes opened slowly.

"Sully? W-What's going on?" I asked groggily as Nate rubbed his eyes.

"I heard some of our little 'friends' outside." he said as our eyes went wide.

"What?!" we all but shouted as Sully shushed us.

"Keep your voices down!" he scolded us as we quickly nodded.

"Sorry." we said quietly as he looked around.

"Now, if we're sneaky enough, we could-" he said as there was a loud bang at the wooden door.

"What was that?" Nate whispered as we heard shouting coming from outside.

"Oh, crap!" Nate and I said quietly as Sully sighed.

"Looks like the tribe wants their 'deities' back." Sully said as we looked at him, slightly concerned.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked as the tribe started beating on the door.

It was creaking while the dust and dirt flew off of it.

"Oh, this isn't good." Nate said as we quickly scrambled to our feet.

We started searching around the small hut as our eyes kept glancing back at the splintering door. It couldn't hold up much longer

"Psst! Hey!" I whispered, finding a loose couple of boards.

"Go, go!" Nate whispered as I started crawling through the hole in the wall.

We made it through as I spotted a few of the men looking in our direction.

"We should probably.." Nate said as we slowly backed up.

"Run!" we shouted as we took off, hearing the tribe yelling after us.

"Which way, Sully?" I asked him as he pointed.

"Take a right!" he shouted as we did so.

We continued to run as we started having to make sharp turns on the dirt paths and watch out for roots. Sully and Nate were ahead of me as I was doing my best to keep up.

I made another turn as my foot slid and I lost my balance.

"Whoa!" I screamed as I went rolling down the small hill.

"Natalie!" Nate yelled as I laid there on the ground.

"I'm fine! Just go!" I shouted as I saw the men coming.

"Go!" I screamed as they took off running as I got to my feet and started making my way through the thick jungle.

Well, this is great.

"Fall down a hill running from a bunch of crazies, separated from my mentor and brother, and I have no weapon. Great job, Nat." I told myself as I pulled out my radio.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I asked only to hear static.

"Now my radio isn't working. Wonderful." I said dully as I crouched down behind a fallen log.

I heard men talking in that strange language as I peeked out over my cover. They were looking all around as I spotted a rock beside of me.

"Hmm.." I whispered as I picked it up before throwing it in a random direction and it made a loud noise when it collided with a tree.

They yelled in that language as they took off towards the sound. I stood up and took off running as I didn't plan on stopping.

"Crap, crap, crap!" I said to myself as I jumped over down tree limbs and avoided low hanging leaves.

I stopped to catch my breath, putting my hands on my knees.

"I need a plan. I can't just run around like a chicken with my head cut off, as Sully would say." I told myself as I wiped my forehead.

I saw a stream nearby as I walked over to it.

"Looks clean." I mumbled as I cupped my hands under the running water before drinking the cool liquid.

I took a couple more drinks before wiping my hands on my pants.

Now, I gotta find my people and find our way to the radio tower!

I thought I heard more voices as I looked behind me.

"Crap! Can't these morons just leave us alone?!" I asked myself as I took off again.

I continued to run as I saw a clearing around the trees.

I didn't think about it much as I continued my escape.

I took a step and heard a cracking sound.

"What was-" I said as I was suddenly pulled up into the trees.

"Huh?!" I shouted as I realized I was caught in yet another booby trap.

It was made out of leaves and what felt like...hair.

"Hello?! Little help?!" I yelled, trying to break free but to no avail.

I sure do hope Sully and Nate are alright because I believe I might be in some deep trouble here.


End file.
